When two Worlds Collide
by BubblesScream
Summary: Marrie didnt want to become a Grey Wordan, Thats all Lalya ever dreamed to be. When two diffrent people are put together to save the world will they get past their differences to actually save it? Tabris/Zevran Cousland/Alistair M for language/romance
1. From Hell to Highever

_OK so here is my new story :0 Its been awhile I know! It has been a hard for me lately because my dear friend Bryce died and he was always the one person telling me to put my stories out, and helping me with all my proplems in my life. So I dedicate this story to him. R.I.P. Bryce thank you for everything you did for me I love you so much this is for you! I also have to thank my new and lovely beta who is becomeing a great friend to me Violet Theirin! She is amazing and has wrote some of my favorite stories on fanfiction! So please check her stories out they are far better than mine! Thank you Violet for all the help it means so much to me! Ok so not going to put this on anymore please enjoy and tell me what you think!_

_*Bubbles*_

_

* * *

_

Enter Marrie

Walking all of the way from Denerim to Highever was, to say the least, a bitch; in fact by the time we got there I was ready to pull out my hair! I even tried to pass the time trying to piss Duncan off by asking him a bunch of stupid questions; no good, he would simply smile and answer to the best of his knowledge. I was beginning to think there was something wrong with his head.

Duncan seems nice enough, for a human but I will not get sucked in by his kindness. True, he saved me but what he did to Soris was unforgivable. When the guards found us they were going to take Soris and me away, I tried to say it was just me but an eye witness from the Castle described us and told the guard what to look for. When they went to arrest me, Duncan used the Right of Conscription, making me a Grey Warden. I figured he would do the same for Soris and that it would be ok. So I was shocked when they went for Soris and he just let the guards take him away; not even giving him a second glance. I don't know what is worse, that Duncan allowed Soris to be arrested or that I just stood by and let it happen; even though he was doing nothing more than helping me.

So he takes me along and tells me that we have to go to Highever where he was going to test another recruit; I couldn't believe it. We had to go all of the way to Highever for a recruit when he could have had two then and there in Denerim!

It seemed so strange, as we walked through the village the humans didn't give me any trouble even though I had daggers hanging from my belt and blood stains on my clothes. (I refused to change out of them because that would mean I would have to where something of Duncan's.) As we made our way though the village I saw what I guess was the Alienage. That got me to thinking about Nelaros. Poor Nelaros, what will his family think when they found out that he died? True, I didn't want to get married, but I didn't want him dead. From what I saw of him he was a good guy and I'm sure that in time I would have grown to love him.

Even with everything that happened I found myself almost laughing as I left. Mother Bohann, who was holding my wedding she said with pity and tears in her eyes, that "the Maker has plans for all of his children, but some are not as easy as others. Those whose path has the most problems are the Makers most prized children; it helps them grow."; If so, the Maker must really love me; but I really wouldn't object to him spreading some of that love around.

* * *

Enter Layla

The castle was busy this morning with the King's orders to send everyone to the up coming battle in Ostagar. I hoped that there would be a way for me to go but I know that mother would never allow it. Father wouldn't either, even though he previously had said he would. So he and Fergus will be heading out and I will be left behind to look over the castle.

I woke up early this morning to practice with some of the guards before they head out. I then made my rounds to see if everything was going smoothly. Once that was done I went to go look for my father in the hopes of convincing him to let me go. I figured that no matter the outcome it is worth the try.

I walked it to the main room in the castle and saw my father talking to Arl Rendon Howe, who is one of my father's dearest, closest friends. Truthfully, I don't like him that much. There's just something off about him.

Howe's son Nathaniel is one of my dearest friends; you could even say that he was more than that. Before he went away to the Free Marches he told me that when he got back, he would make me his wife. I didn't know what to say, I have never really thought of him that way. Its not that he's not handsome, he is; but we trained together. He's best friends with my brother and it never occurred to me that he had these feelings for me. Before he got on his horse he kissed my forehead and promised himself to me, but before I could say anything he was gone; leaving me standing there shocked with my mouth hung wide open.

"There you are Pup!" my father called as I stood there lost in thought.

I put a smile on my face and walked over to him. "Howe, is your family here as well?" Not that it mattered much to me, his one other son is an idiot, and his daughter was already married and living away from her family like a normal noble girl would be.

"Oh no, I left them home, with the up coming battle and all."

I pretended to look disappointed.

"My son Thomas asked about you." Howe gave me a sickening smile.

I tried not to pinch my face up in disgust. "I am not interested in an arranged marriage."

Thank the Maker that my father noticed that it was getting harder to keep my face straight and took over the conversation. He let out a laugh "See what I have to deal with Howe! My little girl has the mind of her own."

Howe looked at me with knowing eyes that chilled me to the bone. "Yes, maybe because you trained her as a warrior."

Asshole, as my eyes started to shape into a glare I noticed another person enter the room, a big man in massive armor with the most lovely girl I have ever seen. She was an elf, that much I could tell. Her hair was a bright pale blond and her body was slender but shapely. When I looked up to her eyes I noticed that they were the clearest blue I have ever seen. I looked into those blue eyes and smiled, but my smiled faded when I saw her glare at me and turn her head. Well, so much for being lovely.

* * *

Marrie

There was a strange older man standing beside the Teyrn, every time he looked at me it gave me an uneasy...uncomfortable feeling, so I stood behind Duncan fidgeting.

There also was a girl there, who I guessed was the Teyrn's daughter. Looking at she and the Teyrn side by side it was pretty obvious that they were related. She was pretty, for a human with light brown hair and green eyes.

I don't know if she was scoping me out too or saw that I was staring but when I met her eyes she met mine with a smile. That shocked me so I glared and turned my head away from her. The Teyrn introduced Duncan and his daughters eyes lit up like she saw the prettiest dress in Ferelden. The old guy, whose name I found out is Howe, went frigid, but I'm guessing I was the only one who saw that.

Duncan smiled at them in his Duncan way and then turned his head to me and said that I was his new promising recruit, I rolled my eyes. The girl eyed me warily and her father smiled and said that I was welcome in his home and hoped that I would enjoy my stay.

I must admit, that was something I thought I would never hear from a human. I mumbled a thank you which seemed to surprise Duncan; and truthfully I kind of surprised myself as well.

Duncan explained that he was working to find one more Warden recruit before he rejoined the King's army in the south. The man even had the stones to say that he was interested in recruiting Teyrn Cousland's daughter!

She seemed to like the idea but her father put his foot down and even dared him to use the Right of Conscription. I almost gagged. Duncan backed down, saying it was merely a thought and that his daughter was promising but he would not push the issue as he still had someone named Ser Gilmore to test.

The girls smiled faded yet again when her fathers returned, family love... The conversation seemed to change and before they went more into it the Teyrn asked his daughter to go fined her brother, and Duncan asked if maybe she could show me around the castle as well. Before she could argue her father said it was a great idea, and being the good little girl that she was she went along with it without argument.

I glared up at Duncan and said " What do you have to hide from me now?"

He smiled at me and said that he had to discuss the upcoming battle plans with the men.

"Well since I will be in that battle why can't I stay?"

Duncan put his hand on my back and pushed me toward the girl smiling as he said "All in good time my dear".

Asshole.

The girl's eyes met mine as she motioned me to the door with her hand. "This way Miss".

Great now I'm a miss.

* * *

Layla

It was quiet as we walked down the hallway. I looked at her from beneath tendrils of my hair that loosely framed my face.

"So what is you name? I gather by the disgusted look on your face that you do not like being called miss"

She looked over at me with calm eyes I didn't understand her expression but she looked some what more relaxed then she did in the main hall room.

"My name is Marrie Tabris, I hail from the Denerim Alienage." She looked at me, as if she was trying to read my reaction to her previous statment. When I didn't say anything she added, "Whats your name princess?"

This time it was my turn to glare as Marrie continued to smile at me sweetly.

"I am not a princess, and my name is Layla Cousland the daughter of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland." The sense of pride that I felt at mention of my parents was quickly shattered as she began laughing loudly.

She then brushed past me before turning and bowing her head. Allowing her long hair to fall over her face; attemting to hide a smile as she said "My lady."

I studied her closely for a moment and noticed the stain on her beautiful white dress. The stains had to be blood and since she did not appear to be injured I figured out that the blood was not her own.

"Why is your dress stained with so much blood?" I found myself asking without thinking. When those word slipped from my mouth her laughter stopped and her smile faded; it was like she forgot the stains were there and my words snapped her back to reality.

"These stains" she said in a dark voice that sent chills down my spine, "are the reason that I am here." With that she continued to walk, almost as if she knew where she was going.

I ran up ahead of her and told her as I passed that after we found my brother Fergus I would be happy to get her some clean clothing.

Marrie looked at me with sad eyes and just nodded; following me in silence as we continued down the hall.

* * *

Ok so here it is! Please tell me what you think! 


	2. Chances

OK so happy to get this out! Thank you to Violet Therinin for all your help you dont know how much it means to me! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and those who read! I hope you like the new chap!

~Bubbles~

* * *

Marrie

My stomach was tied in knots as I continued to walk behind Layla; the memory of the day that would forever change my life invading every thought.

"Hey sleepy head wake up!" My head was pounding and Shianni's nagging voice did not help matters any. So in an effort to get rid of her I rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head. I realized immediately that it didn't work as she pulled the blanket from me."Oh come on, it's way past noon!"

I turned and glared at her with one of my "I'm going to kill you" looks, but Shianni just laughed at me, sat on the bed, and began shaking me. "Come on, I drank too and I am up and living." Ugh, that whining…now my head was not only pounding but it actually felt like it was going to fall off.

I sat up and deepened my glare. "Yes, but you passed out while I was still drinking. Why are you waking me up anyway? I don't have work today which is why I let you talk me into drinking with you and Alarith in the first place."

Shianni looked at me like I was missing something. "What?" I put my face in my hands as I puzzled over what I could have forgotten.

"You really don't know what to day is, do you?" I looked over at her like she was completely crazy but she simply laughed it off as she proclaimed with much excitement, "You're getting married to day!".

Oh, sod…

* * *

"So do you want to do that?" I snapped out of my daydream to find Layla looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

I shook my head in an attempt to completely bring myself back to reality. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I was saying that I have an old set of armor that would fit you, its from when I was younger and is still in really good shape. I'm sure that the Grey Wardens will give you a much better set once you're at Ostagar but you can wear it for now" Even her voice was etched with concern which was shocking to hear, especially from a human. I was unsure of what to say, I've never met a human like her before. "I would like that." I looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you."

The most kindness I ever got from a human was when the bar tender at The Gnawed Noble Tavern gave me a free drink for running a quick errand for him; well, I guess what Duncan did could be considered kind too but I would have rather gone with Soris and shared his fate.

Poor Soris; every time I think about him my heart just breaks. I think the worst part is not knowing for sure what his fate even was. I find myself constantly wondering, is he alive, is he dead, is he suffering…does he hate me…the thought that he might in fact hate me is probably the hardest for me to handle.

I once again shook my head, causing my blond hair to fly to the left and right. No, I will not think like that! I'm a big bad Grey Warden now and once I'm done doing whatever Duncan has planned I will go back to Denerim and use the Right of Conscription on Soris. Then Soris, Shianni, Papa and I will leave the Alienage and move far, far away from Denerim where we can be happy again.

I look up at Layla who had walked ahead of me and wondered to myself. What does life have in store for her? She will probably marry and have pretty green eyed babes with a husband who would be stupid not to love her. No, on second thought Layla doesn't look like the type to be content with staying home and raising a family. No, she's like me; a fighter, she would be far happier in the army, or even as a Warden.

Deep down there was a part of me that wished that Duncan had the stones to use the Right of Conscription on her, so that maybe when I did get to Ostagar I wouldn't be so alone. I pushed that thought aside; I'm already surrounded by humans, why would I want another one tagging along?

Just then I looked up to see Layla get knocked to the ground by one of her family guards. I quickly ran up to her to see if she was ok, but before I could reach to help her from the floor another hand shot out to give her assistance.

"Oh my lady, I am so sorry I didn't see you there!" The man pulled her off of the floor but even once she was up righted Layla's hand remained within his. I noticed the way that they looked at each other and it became obvious that he was more than just one of the castle's guards.

I raised my brow as I walked over to them, watching as they just stood there looking at each other, saying nothing. Ugh…how sickening. Unable to stand anymore of it I cleared my throat to break the silence, which startled the guard and he quickly pulled his hand away.

I noticed that Layla too quickly snapped her hands behind her back as she attempted to justify their touching."It's fine Sir Gilmore, accidents happen." She smiled at him and he smiled at her… by the Maker they look like fools.

Layla looked at me in surprise, almost like she had forgotten I was there. Her face turned bright red and now it was her turn to clear he throat. "Sir Gilmore, this is Marrie; she is the recruit that came with the Grey Warden, Duncan."

I could not help but laugh as I noticed the surprised look that Gilmore wore upon his face…he looked as though his eyes would pop out. He composed himself quickly and nodded at me and smiled. I took this opportunity to size him up. He had a nice figure, he had to be a warrior as he didn't look like the rogue type. "So you're the other guy Duncan's going to look at?"

He adjusted his posture so as to stand tall, showing the amount of pride he had in being given the opportunity to test for recruitment. "This is such an honor for me I will not let The Wardens down!"

I had to roll my eyes at his over-the-top enthusiasm as I turned to Layla. "Can we just get this over with?"

Layla smiled at me and turned to Ser Gilmore, "Is there something that you needed Ser Gilmore?"

The man looked over at me with confusion then turned to Layla. "Oh yes, I am sorry I did not tell you sooner your mabari hound Chance got into the larder again, and Nan is throwing a fit. Your Mother sent me to get you to handle the situation.

Layla shook her head. "Okay, so lets head down to the kitchen before Nan kills something." With that we made our way down a different path. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and ran to keep up with the humans.

The longer I was around Ser Gilmore and Lady Layla the more obvious it became that something was going on between the two of them. It may not have been in any "intimate" way but just the way he looked at her it is as if the Maker's great sun rose and set on her ass! Layla looks at him in this shy "I don't know what to do with myself type of way". Humans…

So on our way to the kitchen all you can hear was screams and a deep set bark. I was never really a fan of dogs, but from what I can tell from this dog I might become a dog lover. The kitchen was in an uproar and the elven servants were running around not knowing what to do with themselves. The woman who Layla called Nan started hollering at us just as we walked in the door. Layla tried to calm her down with apologies but that didn't quiet her any.

The old hag was really beginning to piss me off so I said "Why don't you lock the larder up better?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing say because she turned to me, red faced, with veins popping out of her head. It reminded me of Valendrian, the elder back at the Alienage. "Who is this? The new help, talking to me like this?"

Layla tried to step in front of me but I pushed her aside, and glared up at the old lady. Layla placed her hand on my shoulder and for some reason it calmed me. "Nan this is Marrie Tabris she is here with the Grey Warden who is looking for recruits, as a matter of fact she is a recruit herself."

The old hag's face went up in shock then back to her angry stare, Nan then let out a breath in defeat. "Just get the mutt out of here." And with that we found the dog whose name is Chance.

Chance was not what I thought he would be at all I thought that since he belonged to the spoiled daughter of a wealthy noble he would be some powder puff, but Maker was I wrong. When we opened the door there he was, this big mammoth of a dog! When he saw Layla he stopped what he was doing and trotted over to her wagging his tail innocently. I laughed at the sight of this, but Layla looked down at her faithful companion and gave him a stern look. "You are in trouble this time my friend!" Chance looked down and whined, drawing his tail between his legs. This caused the angry look on Layla's face to soften some and she patted his head.

Suddenly, there was a noise from the corner of the room but apparently the dog and I were the only ones that heard it…I'm guessing due to the size of our ears. Layla began to say something but I shushed her and pointed to the corner of the room where the sound came from. Chance turned his body and a low growl came from his chest.

"What is it?" Sir Gilmore asked with confusion in his voice. Then all the sudden a group of giant rats came running from behind the sack of wheat. Layla pulled out her sword and shield, as did Ser Gilmore. I had my daggers on me and pulled them out quickly as Chance and I cut a path through the invading rats. When the "battle" if that is what you want to call it was over there were at least fifty dead rat bodies.

"How in the Maker's name did these get in here?" Layla questioned excitedly, looking like she could be sick at any moment.

I laughed at her and patted Chance on the head. "They're not that bad, we get a lot of them in the Alienage, some of the elves will even eat them if they got hungry enough."

Layla looked at me in horror, I laughed again. Ser Gilmore walked over to Chance and patted him. "It looks like Chance was here to get these nasty beasts out!' Chance barked in agreement and walked over to his mistress and tilted his head to wait to hear what she had to say.

Layla looked down at him and smiled, "I didn't doubt you for a second!"

Chance gave a happy bark and began to roll on the floor.

"Okay, so what so we do now?" I asked Layla as I waited to get on with whatever it is we had to do.

Layla smiled at me and turned to walk to the door.

Okay, so don't answer me...

* * *

OK so here it is! Hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! I love reviews!


End file.
